


Dangerous

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Language, M/M, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: Foggy always knew Matt was a dangerous man. He just never knew exactly how dangerous.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMoochy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/gifts).



> This is a DDE New Year's Exchange gift for MissMoochy. I tried to fill two of your prompts--the omega!Foggy and Alpha!Matt with the violent Matt is soulmates with Foggy and Foggy doesn't like it. I'm sure I messed some things up with your prompt, but I tried my best. I do hope you really enjoy it! Happy New Year! :D

Foggy had known something was off about his soulmate from the moment they met. He couldn't tell what, exactly. And he wasn't sure exactly how much of his confusion was legitimate, and how much was borne of his immediate omega desire to be with his alpha. But when they linked fingers--after Matt showed Foggy his name on Matt's wrist, and Foggy let Matt feel Matt's name in braille on his own wrist in return--Foggy had just one word come to mind.

Dangerous.

His soulmate, his alpha, was a very, _very_ , dangerous man.

It was everything and it was nothing. Foggy could tell from the way Matt’s head turned when he heard something Foggy could not, the way Matt’s brows twisted when he became angered, the smirk Matt gave Foggy, as though he would eat him right up. Just little things, little movements and gestures and turns of phrase.

Foggy knew that Matt would never hurt him. They were soulmates for a _reason_ , after all. Foggy could trust Matt to keep him safe and well cared for. It wasn’t himself that Foggy was concerned for.

It was _other_ people.

One time, another alpha smelled Foggy one too many times for Matt’s liking, and the guy wound up in the hospital. Foggy admonished Matt, said he went too far. But Matt simply shrugged it off, saying the guy had it coming.

Another time, Foggy was left at their shared apartment in Hell’s Kitchen to wait for an electrician to come by for repairs. Foggy mentioned off-handedly to Matt that he thought the price was a bit too high. The following night, Matt came home with a check for half of his money back. Matt refused to answer Foggy’s questions, simply giving Foggy a kiss on his forehead and telling him not to worry about it. But worry about it Foggy did, and the following day when he called the electrician to find out what had happened, the man told Foggy to never contact him again and promptly hung up.

And just this morning at the convenience store, a beta woman had cut Foggy in line. Upon seeing this, Matt pretended to accidentally bump into her so he could spill his coffee on her. Matt offered an insincere apology, sneering at the woman as he did so. The woman gave Matt a very strange look, then wandered off, not wanting to raise the ire of an aggressive alpha any further. Foggy was just grateful his soulmate’s coffee was not that hot.

Lunchtime at their law firm was tense. Foggy kept looking over at Matt, trying to figure the man out. It had been this way for years. All through their college days and into when they started a business together. Matt was always hiding things, keeping secrets. His dark expressions led down paths Foggy knew he must travel, yet feared to do so.

“Matt..,” Foggy began, trailing off as he pondered exactly what he wanted to say.

Not waiting for the man to continue his thoughts, Matt asked, “Any news about Daredevil today?”

Foggy groaned. “You are constantly talking about that vigilante. _Why?_ ”

Matt smirked. It was dark. “I know he bothers you.”

“He _does_ ,” Foggy agreed. “So can we please _not_ talk about it?”

“He could be a good man, Fog,” Matt insisted.

Foggy rubbed his temple. “Matt. We’ve _had_ this conversation. Over and over again.” He shook his head. “A good man would not beat people to a pulp every time he goes out. He would alert the _proper authorities_. This guy’s actions fly in the face of everything we’re doing here.” Foggy held out his hands. “I’m gesturing to the office. Anyway, what do you want me to do? I can’t change his behavior.”

“You could give him a chance!” Matt quickly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. “You’re always so quick to judge! He might need legal help! You don’t know!” He began pacing in anger.

“Matt, why why _why_ are you always talking about this guy?” Foggy stood up and slapped his palm on the desk, holding his other arm straight out towards Matt in frustration. “We don’t even know him!”

Matt shouted, “ _Yes, we do!_ ”

Foggy blinked, stunned. “Wh… What?”

Standing perfectly still, in shock at what he had blurted out, Matt quickly replied, “Nothing. It’s nothing.” He turned away from Foggy.

But Foggy was having none of it. He hurried around his desk and grabbed his alpha by the arm, spinning him forcibly around. “What the fuck, Matt. We _know_ him? We fucking know Daredevil? You can’t just _say_ something like that and then not tell me who it is!”

Matt shrugged Foggy’s arm off with a growl. Foggy backed up a step; his automatic omega response was to be cowed at the anger of his alpha. But Matt quickly shook his head, reaching forward and pulling his dearest Foggy into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry, Fog,” Matt murmured. “I shouldn’t have yelled.”

Foggy held Matt close in return. “It’s alright, Matty.” He backed up a step to look up at his soulmate’s face. “But you need to tell me if you know who Daredevil is.”

Matt’s face hardened. “No. No, I don’t.”

When Matt turned away again, this time leaving the room, the worry in the pit of Foggy’s stomach grew more intense. Whatever the reason Matt was hiding Daredevil’s identity from him, it wasn’t good. Foggy would have liked to think that Matt trusted him more than this. But the cold feeling that overtook Foggy made him guess he was wrong.

That night, after Matt had left for his usual boxing practice, Foggy decided he was in the mood for some nachos. Not having the ingredients at home, he got dressed and hurried to the convenience store for a quick trip. On his way home, Foggy heard someone wolf-whistle at him from an alley.

"Hey, sexy! Where ya goin'?"

An alpha. Drunk. Foggy could smell both from the street.

"Home," Foggy answered in a clipped tone. The man stumbled closer, so Foggy added, "To my _own_ alpha."

It was a lie. Matt was out. But this asshole didn't need to know that.

"C'mon, hot stuff. You smell good. Lemme buy ya a coupla drinks, okay?"

"No. Not okay." Foggy sped up.

The drunkard caught up, grabbing Foggy's elbow and yanking him back. "Ya don't have ta be sucha fuckin' prude. Just lemme stick it in ya, I'll be quick."

Foggy closed his eyes tight, pushing the man away as he shouted, "No!"

And suddenly the man was gone. Foggy heard him scream. Opening his eyes, Foggy saw the guy getting the shit beat out of him.

By Daredevil.

Foggy stood back in shock. He let it go on for a little while, until it looked like Daredevil might _actually_ kill the guy. Then Foggy stepped in to intervene, grabbing Daredevil's fist mid-air to stop him.

"Hey, hey! You don't wanna kill the guy, do you?" Foggy let out a little uncertain laugh.

"Yes, I do," Daredevil responded, coldly.

"Well, I mean. He's an asshole and I'm not sorry he got his ass kicked. And thank you for saving me. Really. But… That's enough. You shouldn't kill people." Foggy gripped the vigilante's wrist harder, trying to will him to stop.

Daredevil smirked. "You trying to reform me?"

"More like save you from yourself," Foggy replied.

Foggy noticed he could see the name on Daredevil's wrist. It was rude to look. Prying. Insensitive. But he couldn't help it. Maybe he could find this man's soulmate, and plead his case to _them_. And so, he read it.

It was his name.

Foggy was stunned into silence. It took Daredevil--Matt, his _own_ Matt, for God's sake--a few moments before he realized what happened, and tore his hand away.

"Fuck, Foggy, I--"

But Foggy cut Matt off. "Are you _kidding_ me?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I can explain!" Matt rushed to reach for Foggy's hand, but he pulled it away.

"Don't even fucking bother! You haven't so far. Why change now?" Foggy shouted at Matt before he ran back home.

To their home. Dammit. Still, Matt let him go.

Foggy threw his bags on the kitchen counter, then sat on a chair and put his head in his hands.

He had always known Matt was dangerous. But he had never, not ever, thought he was a monster. Knowing Matt was Daredevil changed that. He saw the reports about Daredevil's behavior. He knew all the terrible things he did. The murders. The torture. Now he just had a face to the name. Foggy knew who was behind the mask.

He had so many questions. Matt was blind; how could he be a vigilante? _Why_ would he be a vigilante, didn't that go directly against the legal system they both took oaths to uphold? How did he not figure it out earlier? Would he be held responsible if anyone found out Matt was Daredevil? Was Matt ever going to tell him? Could he ever trust his soulmate again? And, maybe most importantly, could he love a killer?

Foggy realized with an overwhelming sense of dread that yes, he could love a killer. He already did.

He had no idea what would happen when they spoke next, but Foggy did know it would be a long conversation. One that they both had to have.

Foggy stood up and grabbed a bottle of liquor from the cabinet. He saved it for special occasions and emergencies. And as far as Foggy was concerned, finding out your alpha soulmate was a violent criminal counted as both.


End file.
